1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coin feeding devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coin deposit apparatus wherein the same is arranged to sequentially feed coins into a slot machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for directing coins into a slot machine is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,414 wherein a structure is mounted onto the coin receiving plate, having a slide bar arranged to permit coins one at a time to be directed into the coin receiving plate.
Other examples of coin dispensing structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,992 and 4,874,348.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a gun-like mechanism arranged to cooperate with a slot machine to direct coins in a one-at-a-time basis thereto and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.